capture the cutie
by FreedomWriter10
Summary: A.U REMADE Naruto starts a new school, but his cuteness is just to much to handle. every guy has a chance, BUT they'll have to get passed the leader of a local gang naruto's brother, two other protective parents and his crazy grandparents. yaoi


I changed the story a bit thanks to some advise as well as adding in new things, hopefully you like it.

…...

"right brats, my grandson just started this school and he'll be joining your class." principle Tsunade told the class, she was a busty blond woman with a bad temper, all the students feared her and most of the teachers to.

To say everyone was shocked was an understatement, as far as everyone knew she wasn't married more the less had children.

"OI KID." Tsunade screamed out making every one jump.

The class room door flue open.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

The howl class was amazed, standing before them was a stunning boy, with messy blond hair and the most beautiful blue eyes, his slim body and pouty lips had every one in the class thinking the same thing.

'CUTE!'

A raven haired boy who was looking impassive till the arrival of the blond, leant forward in his chair.

'what have we here.' the raven smirked.

"shut up you idiot!" Tsunade shouted at the blond then turned to the class.

"this here is Naruto my grandson, No preving on him."

Her voice was light but there was a kill aura around her that let every one know she wasn't joking.

Naruto blushed which made himself look 10 times cuter, "Granny Tsunade, your worse than Grampa jiraiya."

Lot of the girls squealed and some of the guys pants tightened.

Tsunade looked around the room for an empty set spotting on next to Kiba, she pointed towards him.

"go sit next to Kiba, he has the same time table as you."

Naruto beamed a smile at Kiba, happily walking over and sitting next to him.

Kiba felt the death glares he was receiving off haft of the males in the room and gulped.

Tsunade left with a glare at the class as a leaving gift.

Naruto looked around the classroom and couldn't see the teacher anywhere, he turned to Kiba and tugged on his sleeve shyly.

Kiba turned to look at Naruto and nearly had a nose bleed the dusted cheeks and shy look that claimed Naruto's was the cutesiest thing he'd ever seen.

"Kiba-kun, where the teacher?" Naruto's voice had lost all its anger and was sooth and alluring.

There was a rumbling sound and suddenly a green figure run up to their desk grabbing a hold of Naruto's hand.

A boy with a bowl cut black hair do stood in front of Naruto his eyes in the shapes of stars.

"such cuteness, Naruto-chan your innocence is most youthful." the green monster screamed.

Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"ummmm…"

Kiba seeing the confusion spoke up.

"this is Lee, he's a bit weird." the last bit was whispered so only Naruto could hear.

Naruto beamed a smile at Lee.

"do you want to be my best friend?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Lee let go of Naruto and took a stance flashing a toothy grin making the peace sign with his finger.

"I would be most proud to call myself your best friend Naruto-chan."

Naruto smile happily his first day at his new school and already he had a best friend.

Every one in the room, sat shocked, NO ONE and I mean no one ever wanted to be friends with Lee he was weird and to think that the new cute kid saw nothing wrong with being friends with him told them all one thing.

He was naïve and sweet, all the girls in the room got a motherly protective feeling and all the guy where trying to work out how to make that work to there advantage.

The raven haired boy continue to stare at the blond almost predatorily, to find such a beautiful creature was ever rare, to make said beautiful creature your own would be the high light of his life.

Naruto smiled at Kiba, blinking in confusion.

"so our teachers always late?"

Kiba nodded. "don't ask me how he isn't fired, even when he's here he just ignores us."

The door to the class room opened and in walked Kakashi-sensei his eyes glued to a book, he walked in ignoring the class and went to his desk sat down and continued to read a small pink book.

"YOU! Why didn't you tell me you'd be working here!" Naruto shout. The room went silent as they watched Naruto shout at their teacher.

Kakashi-sensei looked up at Naruto and smiled.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

Naruto who was turning redder by the second then exploded in to a scream.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? DOES MOM KNOW? AND YOUR LATE! JUST WAIT TILL I GET HOME!" Naruto was breathing hard his cheeks dusted pink.

The raven haired student sifted in his seat his pants suddenly tightening.

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto calm down."

Naruto just pointed a finger at Kakashi slowly yet calmly.

"you're a bad father." his statement, had every student in the room blinking.

"I was going to tell you, I just forgot." Kakashi told him sighing once again.

Naruto huffed then sat down with his arms crossed, pouting at the desk.

Kakashi went back to his book like nothing had happened.

Every student had the same thought, 'this kid has a weird family.'

The bell rang alerting everyone that it was the end of the lesson.

Naruto gabbed his bag watching everyone else leave.

"Kiba can I just speak to my dad quick?" Naruto asked shyly.

Kiba nodded not able to resisted the cute look, he walked out the door and waited.

Naruto turned to Kakashi and glared.

"I don't need a baby sitter." he wined.

Kakashi turned a page in his book.

"Kyuubi was worried and I cant say I blame him, your not careful enough Naruto."

Naruto pouted. "but dad!"

Kakashi sighed. "Iurka and I promised Minito we'd protected you. I don't brake my promises Naruto."

Naruto continued to pout, "fine. But don't be all perverted in front of my new friends."

Kakashi eyes to U shaped as he smiled. "I don't know what you mean."

Naruto huffed again and ran to the door smiling when he saw Kiba open it for him.

…...

Please review!


End file.
